Imprint Sleepover
by PaulsWolfGirl23
Summary: Just a one shot about the Imprint's having a sleepover. Please read and review. P/B Jake/L Q/C Em/Ang Sam/Em Jared/Kim . Plus a little of Mike!


**One shot. But I don't own any of the characters from Twilight! Only Stephenie Meyers. So enjoy and please review.**

Bella's Pov

Here we are at Sam's and Emily's place waiting on the boys to get back. Once a month they go out and have a good time. To me I don't think it's fair. Everytime me and the girls want to do something they go all ape shit on us. They expect us to have a meal on the table when they come back. Pshh that's not happening this time. I plan on taking advantage of this weekend since the Elders and Charlie took the twins and Seth fishing. Poor kids...

"We need to have a sleepover.", I finally said.

"Huh?", Kim replied.

"Tomorrow we need to have a sleepover at my place! I'm tired of the boys going out and having boy time. We need girl time too. So why not do it tomorrow night. We can try to sneak out to my place.", I said.

"Why sneak out?", asked Emily.

"Because the boys never tell us where they're going. So why do we need to?"

"I like the way you think Bells.", replied Leah.

"Yeah so when do you want to meet up?", asked Angela.

"Be at my house at 7. Since Charlie is gone bring what you want."

"Ok. So now the hard part is getting passed the boys.", said Claire.

"Lie"

That was all it took for us to start planning things out. This was going to be fun.

**Time change to 6 the following day...**

"Aye babe what are you doing tonight?"

"I actually have to go study with Angela. We have a big test Monday."

"But today's Saturday?"

"I know Paul but tomorrow I was thinking on spending the day with you. Unless you got other plans..."

"No. Tomorrow is fine. Maybe I can pack a lunch for us and we can go on a picnic?"

"I would love that.", I said while standing up and kissing him. "But you gotta go. I need to go get ready."

"Do you need help in the shower? You I could always wash the places you can't reach."

"Haha no Paul. Go mess with Jared or something."

"Fine. See you later babe." And with that he was out of the door. When I knew he was gone I pulled out my phone to text the girls...

_Group Chat: Leah, Kim, Angela, Emily, Claire_

_B: Paul has left the building. I repeat Paul has left the building._

_K: I just left Jared._

_E: I ran from Sam._

_B: Lol why?_

_E: Long story..._

_C: Quil isn't here so I'm good._

_A: Embry is with him._

_L: Jake was in the shower so I ran out the door with. Funny thing is he was about to chase me but the Old Ladies got a look at his junk. So they called the cops! Lol_

_B: And your happy cause?_

_L: It was funny..._

_B: Lol okay so I got the pizzas ordered. So now I'm waiting for y'all_

_L: I'm down the street. _

_A: I"m one minute away._

_C: Me too^_

_E: I'm at the door._

_B: Wtf well walk in Em. Duh_

_K: Lol, Hey Angela I see you. Stop texting and driving._

_A: I could say the same to you too._

_K: Lol bye..._

One by one the girls walked in. Food piled up in the kitchen. Bags all over my room. It was a mad house.

"Ok let's get this party started!" Kim said as she pulled out a bottle of tequila.

"Oh lord let's not get drunk to quick.", replied Clair.

"No let's just take a shot each for a night of fun."

"Cheers Bitches!"

**3 Hours Later...**

"Oh my God. Do you remember the..."

"The what Kim?"

We were all over the living room drunk as hell. I don't remember how it happen but it did. We were half naked and some how Mike Newton ended up here. Wait...Why am I talking to myself?

"Um I forgot." Kim cried.

"Oh baby it's ok do you want some of my milk?"

"Em..Emily you got milk?"

"Duh Kim we all have milk see...", replied Leah as she took her boobs out.

"Oh cool...Leah your boob is cute..like a puppy..", chuckled Claire.

"She is a puppy! Oh My God!", laughed Angela.

"Guys shhhhhhhhh Paulie is calling me!"

"BELLA? WHERE IN THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"Hehehhehe"

"Bella?"

"PAULIE!"

"Are..Are you drunk."

"Psh no." I said while flipping the phone backwards. "Hey girls and Mike Paul is on the phone."

"WHAT GIRLS? WHO IS MIKE?," asked the rest of the pack.

"Umm.. The Power Puff Girls and their...umm dog...Spike." I shirked.

"You said Mike though."

"Yeah I know.."

"Bella where are you?"

"YUP YOUR ASS AND AROUND THE CORNER.", answered Kim while clicking the end button.

"Hehe you hanged up on him.", Leah said while passing around the bottle.

"I know...Hey I got an idea!", screamed Kim.

"What?"

"Let's prank call the boys!"

"OMG YES! Who first?", asked Angela.

"Umm Quil.", said Emily.

"Ok SHHH."

"Hello?", replied the deep Husky voice.

"Hello handsome..."

"Emily?"

"That is right..the one and only.."

"Hey Sam..um Emily is on the phone.", he said sounding a bit scared. "WHAT", Shouted Sam.

"NO Shut Up Quil. I love you baby and only you. We can run away together and make pups."

"NOO!", Growled Sam. "Emily tell me where you are!"

"Gotta go.."

"NO EM-.", Then the line went dead.

"Hahah okay who else?", asked Leah.

"Oh I got one.", I said.

"Bells?"

"Hey my sexy beast mannn."

"Bells are you okay?", replied Jared.

"Is that Bella?", asked Paul.

"Jared, baby, do you want to know something?"

"Umm I don't think so.."

"I love you Jared. Say it back."

"Bells I-"

"NO. SAY IT", I growled.

"I..I love you Bells."

"Jared I want..No I need you.."

"BELLA IF YOU WON'T TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE-" That's when Leah hung up again.

"Oh I got one!", screamed Mike.

We looked back and forgot he was still here. He was sitting half-naked grinning away.

"Sure why not.", Kim said with a sarcastic tone.

"Hello?"

"Hey handsome..."

"Who the fuck is this?"

"Your knight and shinning armor."

"M..Mike? Is that y..you?"

"Hello..Jake. I been waiting so long for this. To hear your voice over and over again. I'm falling for you Jake-."

"Jake?"

"..."

"OMG He hung up on me!"

"It's ok Mike. Maybe it was for the best.", said Claire sadly.

"Guys I got one!", screamed Kim.

Unknown Pov

"Hello?", I answered.

"Heyyy sexy!"

"Kim?"

"Yes Charlie. It's me you silly goose."

"Umm Kim,dear, are you ok?"

"No..I miss you.."

"Umm Kim?

"Yes baby?

"Are you..Drunk?"

"Are you Hot?

"What?"

"Bye..my love."

"Who was that Charlie?", asked Billy.

"Kim.."

"She's in love!", singed Seth.

"Shut up and keep fishing boys.", said Harry.

Bella's Pov

"So my dad huh?"

"Yeah he is hot."

That's when we heard the door bang open and we looked up to see the boys."

"Oh know.", I whispered.

"Should we run?", whispered Emily.

"1..2..5", shouted Kim.

Then we took off running out the back door, knocking over Mike. That's when we heard heavy foot steps behind us.

"Shit let's head for the tree.", Angela shouted.

"Ok climb girls climb!"

We didnt even make it to the first branch without out somebody pulling us off. I looked up to see my one and only Paul. He looked so pissed off. Oh God I'm done.

"Hi.", I shrieked..

"Bella..", he growled...

"Let's do this next month Bells!", shouted the girls.

And with that they were gone..leaving me to my own personal beast...


End file.
